


Batman: Return of the Dark Knight

by Metalocelot98



Series: The Dark Knight's Legacy [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Mild Language, drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: It's been 3 years since Jason Todd became the Arkham Knight and betrayed his mentor and father figure Bruce Wayne. His decisions have left him an outcast among his friends and allies. And now Gotham City is a living hell were cops and innocent civilians die and suffer under the boots of the worst criminals in it's history. With few choices and only a handful of trustworthy allies, Jason Todd will need to bring the underworld to it's knees not as Robin , not as Nightwing, not even as Arkham Knight, but as Batman. However the question remains as to who will trust him?





	1. Senseless Violence

Blood, that's what stained the walls and floor of the church as the bride and groom laid side by side bleeding through their gunshot wounds as was everyone else guests, friends, family, priests and even children were laying in puddles of their own blood the only sound that could be heard was sobbing as a 15 year old boy tried to stop his mother's bleeding.

"M-mom please don't die please" the boy said as his mother remained silent and still until she finally caressed the boy's cheek with a bloody hand. "Please stay with me"

"David... I'm sorry... that... I have to leave you like this" the woman said as her breathing slowed and her hand fell. "I love you"

"Mom" David asked as his mother didn't respond as he finally began screaming at her. "NO DON'T GO PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TO MOM COME BACK"

He didn't stop crying even as the police came in and saw the massacre and a boy crying over his mother's corpse as one of the officers picked him up and dragged him outside.

"NO I CAN'T LEAVE HER PLEASE LET ME GO" David screamed as the officer looked at the bodies as she herself felt remorse for what he had just endured.

"I can't" the officer said in reply.

"WHY WHY COULDN'T YOU OR THE OTHERS BE NEARBY WHEN THIS HAPPENED THEY COULD HAVE STILL BEEN ALIVE IF YOU OR THE OTHER OFFICERS EVEN BOTHERED TO DO YOUR JOBS" David shouted as the officer slapped him.

"We have very little control over what happens now a days if batman hadn't killed himself 7 months ago then maybe things would be better" the officer said angrily but still filled with remorse as she hugged the boy as he cried into her arms. "I'm sorry for your loss"

2 years later...

David laid on his bed as he waited for Katherine the very same police officer who tried to comfort him 2 years ago after the massacre at his sister's wedding. She had adopted him, but he only saw it as pity something he didn't need nor want because it wouldn't bring his family back from the dead.

"David are you ready" Katherine asked from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Yeah Katherine I'm coming" David said with no emotion as he got up picked up a backpack and walked outside as the police officer finished putting on the shirt of her uniform.

"Ok lets go the school is letting me enroll so please while your at school behave yourself" Katherine said hoping David would listen to her they argued alot over the past 2 years, but in the end she still cared about him.

2 hours later...

David and Katherine both finished the paperwork for David to be enrolled at the school as they said their goodbyes with Katherine walking back to her police car and David heading to the auditorium with the other students.

'I wish he hadn't seen what happened to his family' Katherine thought to herself as she started the car and drove it towards the GCPD building. 'He's like an emotionless zombie acting like that'

David entered the auditorium and sat down only to be pushed out of his seat.

"Get the fuck out of my chair brat" an older boy said as he sat down in the seat while David pressed his back up against a wall.

'Jackass' David thought as he waited for the assembly to begin.


	2. The Traitor's Remorse

Jason stood over Bruce's grave as he rested a bouquet of flowers in front of the head stone as he looked down at the grave.

"Guess you must hate me for doing all those things 3 years ago" Jason said talking to the grave. "I know now that I fucked up big time going from being Night Wing to Arkham Knight"

He looked down at the grave as he clenched his fists tight.

"Batgirl... Barbara she got shot and is paralyzed from the waist down" Jason said as his eyes filled with tears. "Robin... Dick he's in a coma from a head injury he suffered 2 years ago"

He fell to his knees as more tears fell from his eyes.

"And your son Damien" Jason said as he looked at the head stone. "I know you 2 didn't know each other for very long, but now he won't get to know his father at all"

Jason just finally sat down on the grass as he continued to stare at the grave.

"And worse of all" Jason said with remorse. "Gotham City is now the city of sin and crime"

After an hour Jason stood up as he went to his motorcycle and drove away from the cemetery.

4 hours later...

Jason pulled up to his apartment as he walked up to the door and heard arguing down the hall.

"DAVID WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET INTO A FIGHT" a feminine voice shouted.

"WELL EXCUSE ME IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT ASS HOLE KEPT GETTING PHYSICAL HE WAS ASKING FOR IT" a younger male voice shouted.

"HE'S YOUR TEACHER IF HE'S TOUCHING YOU THEN YOU REPORT HIM YOU DON'T PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE AND BREAK HIS NOSE" the feminine voice shouted.

"WHATEVER I'M GOING TO BED" the younger male voice shouted and soon after a door was slammed shut.

"I'M HEADING TO GO GET SOME GROCERIES SO STAY HERE" the feminine voice shouted as she walked out of her apartment and sped walk towards the stair well behind Jason. 

"Everything alright" Jason asked but the woman ignored him as he shrugged and went into his apartment and went to his bedroom as he opened his closet door and looked at the Arkham Knight armor as he nodded his head. "I think it's time order is restored to Gotham City" 

Jason walked over to his desk as he pulled out his phone and called someone he hoped would help him.

"Hey listen I know you hate me, but I need your help" Jason said as he smiled. "Really thanks we'll just have to hope he wakes up by then and that Damien will listen"

Jason nodded as he finally seemed relieved.

"Thanks again... Barbara" Jason said as he hung up his phone and looked at his old suit. "Never again with the Arkham Knight"


	3. Meeting the Arkham Knight

David was walking up the stairs to his apartment when he noticed 3 thugs taking a door off it's hinges.

'The hell are they up to' David thought as he then remembered the young man who lived here who had helped him the other day get back home after he took the wrong bus from school. 'I'm not going to let them just ruins someone else's life'

That's David ran forward as he tackled the the thug closest to the door into it causing said door to break upon impact.

"WHAT THE FUCK GET THIS KID OFF ME" the thug shouted as David grabbed his hood and began smacking his head against the floor repeatedly.

"BIG MISTAKE KID" the second thug shouted as he grabbed David slammed him into a wall and began to stab David as he slowly lost consciousness.

"AAAAARRRRRRGH" the third thug shouted as David could have sworn he saw electricity pulsate around his body and he collapsed, and the thug that was beating him up was thrown to the ground as David noticed to small metallic rods with electricity pulsing off the tips swing down and electrocute the thug into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry" David said as he blacked out.

3 hours later...

David woke up in a bed as he looked around and noticed he only had his pants on as he looked at 2 doors one in front of him the other to his side as he decided to check the one in front of him and opened the door hoping to find his shirt and shoes, but instead found something he didn't expect as he stared at dumbstruck for what he found was the Arkham Knight Armor.

"Did you have fun exploring" a male voice asked from behind as David jumped spun around and threw a punch at the young man behind him, but he was to quick as he grabbed David's arm and threw David onto the bed. "It isn't polite to go snooping through other people's stuff"

"Y-you y-yo-your th-the A-a-a-ar-arkham k-knight" David stuttered realizing how screwed he was now.

"Was the Arkham Knight" the man replied. "I left that behind"

"Your the reason batman killed himself" David said in anger.

"Yeah I am" the man replied.

"What are you doing here then" David asked.

"Trying to figure out how to live out my life, but right now I need to repair my door" the man said.

"So what am I supposed to do" David asked annoyed. 

"Rest and especially don't touch the armor" the man replied.

David did as he was told, but couldn't stop thinking about the armor as he fell asleep.


	4. Heroes and Anti-Heroes

Jason had drove up to the Wayne Industries building as he noticed Damien waiting outside.

"Your lucky Barbara still trusts you despite all the bull shit you put my father through" Damien said for he could care less about Jason, but was willing to listen to Barbara.

"Yeah I know and I want to make up for that" Jason replied.

"How" Damien asked.

"Can we discuss somewhere like a cafe or something" Jason asked.

"Fine" Damien replied.

15 minutes later...

Jason and Damien were sitting in a diner eating some pie and drinking coffee.

"So why do you need my help" Damien asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I want you to help me become batman" Jason replied which in turn caused Damien to spit out the coffee in his mouth in shock.

"YOU WHAT" Damien shouted shocked beyond belief.

"Keep it down I want you to help me become batman so that I can restore order to the city" Jason replied.

"On one condition" Damien replied.

"Name your price" Jason replied.

"I get to become Nightwing" Damien said giving Jason a serious look.

"Deal" Jason replied.

4 weeks later...

A robbery was taking place at a bank just an hour before closing as the robbers were armed with military grade weapons.

"ALRIGHT IF YOU COOPERATE THEN YOU GET TO GO HOME WE DON'T WANT ANY HEROES GOT IT" the boss of the group shouted.

"What about me then" a man said as everyone turned and looked and what they saw left everyone speechless because standing in the doorway was Batman and Nightwing.

"What the fucking hell your supposed to be dead" the robber said.

"I'm not Bruce Wayne" Batman replied as he ran at the robbers and began beating them down while Nightwing used his staff down beat his enemies down as well giving them a few electric shocks here and there.

The fight lasted only 5 minutes as Batman tied up the robbers and Nightwing checked everyone for any possible injuries.

"Alright looks like we're good to go" Nightwing said as Batman nodded as they both walked out of the bank and used their grappling hooks to reach the next building over.

Just as soon as they left the GCPD showed up and noticed the tied robbers.

"Who did this" Commissioner Gordon asked a civilian.

"Batman and Nightwing" the woman replied.


	5. Borrowed Identity

David sighed as he watched the news while drinking some soda. His stab wounds healed finely as he thought about Jason Todd the Arkham Knight.

"And in other news the mob boss James Davidson A.K.A Night Terror has been reported to be supposedly having a base of operations in downtown Gotham" the reporter said. "He is wanted for several counts of human trafficking, drug trafficking, armed robbery, assault, murder and is under suspicion for the wedding day massacre of the James and Davis families that took place 2 years ago that left only 1 survivor alive"

David shot up from his seat as he realized this was most likely the bastard who killed his family. He thought about how he was going to get payback when a sudden thought crossed his mind as he walked over to Jason Todd's apartment as picked the lock and went inside.

2 hours later sunset downtown Gotham City...

A young man was running through the streets with a pair of pistols resting against his thighs and a pair of shock batons resting on his back, but what was the most noticeable feature was the fact the young man was wearing the Arkham Knight armor.

'Hope Jason forgives me for this' David thought as he continued running hoping to find Night Terror. 'But in the end I need to do this I need to make sure he pays for killing my family'

Meanwhile back at Jason's apartment...

Jason tried to unlock his door as he noticed the door was already unlocked as he slowly opened it looking around for any possible intruders, but found none.

'What the hell no one is in here, but my door is unlocked as he checked the kitchen, the bathroom and finally the bedroom as he noticed a note on his desk.

Sorry Jason, but I have something I need to do so borrowed your old suit. I need to do this and so for that I'm sorry. -David James

"THAT LITTLE SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH" Jason shouted at the top of his lungs as he hurried up and called Damien.

'Yeah what is it Jason' Damien asked in a tired tone of voice.

"We need to track down the Arkham Knight armor" Jason replied frantic.

'Why don't you have it in your apartment' Damien asked still tired.

"God dammit someone stole it" Jason replied.

'Go it I'm on my way' Damien replied as he hung up.

'David your sorry ass better hope you don't get yourself killed, but then again you better hope I don't find you because if I do' Jason thought as he walked out the door as he locked it. 'I'm going to kick your ass'


	6. Searching for you

Gotham City Downtown Jason and Damien...

Batman and Nightwing were riding in the batmobile as they searched for the David or even the Arkham Knight armor itself while following the tracking beacon that was placed in the suit.

"God damn dumb ass" Batman said angrily gripping the wheel of the batmobile tightly. "I never should have fixed him myself I should have dropped him off at the hospital"

"You did what you thought was right Jason" Nightwing replied. "Maybe for whatever reason he stole your armor is because he thinks he's doing something right as well"

"Still doesn't justify breaking into my apartment and stealing my armor" Batman replied.

"True, but we can ask him when we get to him what his motives are" Nightwing replied.

"Fine" Batman said as he pressed the gas pedal down and caused the batmobile to go flying down the street.

Gotham City Downtown David...

David had grabbed a drug dealer and electrocuted his buyers as he interrogating the dealer with brute force.

"Where the hell is Night Terror" David asked his voice sounding mechanical.

"How the hell should I know he doesn't tell me anything" the drug dealer replied and received a punch to his face in response knocking some of his teeth out.

"Your lying because your dealing for him" David replied as he cracked his knuckles. "Now I'll ask you again"

David got up in the dealer's face as he got his shock batons ready and smacked them against the drug dealer's knees.

"Where.the.fuck.is.Night.Terror" David asked pausing between words.

"At the docks" the dealer replied terrified. "He's at the docks"

"Was that so hard" David asked.

"Are you going to kill me" the dealer asked.

"No, but I can't let you warn him either" David said as took one of his shock batons and hit the dealer over the head. "Hope your ready Night Terror because I'm coming for you"


	7. Raging Fighters

Gotham City Downtown Docks David...

David finally made it to the docks as he noticed several armed guards and across the street police cars waiting.

'I need to get too Night Terror' David thought as he ran by the police cars shocking several police officers as he got up on the hood of one of the cars and jumped off it as he ran at the guards as they began shooting at him.

(Play Disturbed Stupify for the remainder of the chapter)

"OH SHIT" David shouted, but the bullets just ricocheted off the armor.

David was surprised, but let the feeling pass as he took out his shock batons as he began beating his down the guards as bullets were flying at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH" David shouted as he slammed both shock batons into the face of another guard knocking some teeth out and drawing blood.

Meanwhile Gotham City Downtown Batman and Nightwing...

"Got him he's at the docks" Nightwing said pointing at the screen on the dashboard.

"Good" Batman replied as he spun the batmobile around and charged down the street.

Back at the docks David...

David was grabbed from behind by a large body guard as he kicked him in the crotch and then smacked him with both shock batons on the sides of his head.

"WHERE'S YOUR BOSS" David shouted as he beat down a body guard as another threw a crate at him knocking him off his feet.

"Inside, but it ain't like we're gonna let walk in alive" The body guard said as David quickly stood up and ran at him and noticed he was wearing body armor.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY" David shouted as he swung his shock batons at the armored body guard slapped the center of his chest as he grew in size.

(End song here)

Back with Batman and Nightwing...

Batman noticed several police cars as he stopped the batmobile.

"We need to get inside" Nightwing said as Batman nodded as they got out and ran by the police towards the docks.

"We're almost there" Batman said.

Back with David...

David went rolling across the ground as he tried to stand up, but collapsed to his knees breathing heavily.

"Thanks to Bane venom can be used by anyone including me" the venom enhanced body guard said as he grabbed David and threw him into a forklift. "How does it feel to beat to a bloody pulp"

"FUCK YOU" David shouted as he ran at the body guard with his shock batons as the body guard grabbed his arms and threw him into a stack of crates.

"Fuck me" the body guard asked. "Fuck you runt"

He ran at David stood up as the body guard punched him in the face as his helmet went flying stopping several feet away on the ground. Cracks were visible on the visor.

"Why" David asked through gritted teeth as he got on his hands and knees.

"Why what" the body guard asked.

"WHY DO YOU PUNKS THINK YOU CAN TERRORIZE GOTHAM" David shouted.

"Because we can and we want to" the body guard said as he got closer raised his fists over his head, but before he could swing them down he was struck with several electric batarangs. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH"

The body collapsed unconscious as David looked at the body guard confused.

"You better explain yourself right now David" a familiar voice said David turned around and saw Batman and Nightwing.

"How are you" David asked. "But that's impossible"

That's when Jason removed his cowl.

"Why did you steal my old suit" Jason asked.


	8. I can't let go

Gotham City Downtown Docks David, Jason and Damien...

"I took it because Night Terror is most likely the one who killed my family" David replied.

"Let me get this straight, you broke into my apartment, stole my old suit, stole some of my old equipment, beat down several criminals with shock batons, put your self in harms way, and nearly got yourself killed just because Night Terror possibly killed your family" Jason asked irritated.

"You don't know what it's like to lose the ones you love" David said staring at the ground, but received a punch to the face.

"I know what it's like, my father went to jail never came back, because he was murdered by two-face, but I still let the bastard get placed under arrest, my mother was drug addict and she overdosed I watched my mother die, and hardly knew my father David" Jason replied with tears in his eyes.

"I was raised by the League of Assassins" Damien said with hardly any emotion in his voice.

"So I know what it's like to lose people I care about, but you need to let it go eventually" Jason said ignoring Damien as he walked over to the Arkham Knight helmet and walked up to David. 

"I can't let go ever" David replied as he put the helmet on his head as he turned and walked towards the warehouse.

"Listen David this isn't going to end well" Nightwing replied.

"I'm willing to suffer the consequences of my actions tonight" David replied as he continued walking.

"David anger and hatred those traits are what killers use to excuse their actions" Nightwing said as David ignored him.

"Jason say something to him" Nightwing said, but Batman just stood there ignoring him staring at David walking away.

"David" Batman said as David actually stopped turned and looked at him.

"What" David asked with no emotion.

"The building is heavily guarded on the inside one person can't take down that many guards" Batman replied.

"I'll take my chances" David replied.

"Which is why we're going to distract them while you go after Night Terror" Batman said causing David to stop in his tracks.

"Are you sure you want to help me" David asked.

"Yes we should get this done fast, because the police will storm the building any minute now" Batman replied.

"Well what are we waiting for then" David asked.


	9. Venom Brawlers

Downtown Gotham City Docks Batman, Nightwing, and David...

The trio were about to enter the warehouse when suddenly the venom enhanced body guard got back up.

"Where the hell do you think your going huh" the body guard asked as Batman, Nightwing, and David all turned and stared at the criminal. "Last I checked no vigilantes are allowed in the boss's building"

"Guess your ready for round 2 then" David said as he got his shock batons ready.

"We need to take him down fast before he kills us" Nightwing said as he got his bo staff ready with both ends pulsing with electricity.

"Remember no fatalities" Batman said as he got his shock gloves ready.

"Right" David and Nightwing said in unison as they charged the body guard from the sides.

The body guard grabbed Nightwing and threw him into David as the duo went sliding across the ground.

"You fight like children" the bodyguard said as batman rushed him and began punching him with his shock gloves. "Is that supposed to hurt"

"No, but this will" David replied as he pulled out one of his guns and knee capped the guard with a bullet.

"AAAAARRRRRGH" the body guard shouted dropping down on his broken knee inflicting more pain on himself.

"I thought I told you" Batman started, but was cut off by David.

"He can live with a broken knee cap and a flesh wound" David replied.

That's when 3 other body guards similar to the first came out.

"You injured our brother" the second body guard said.

"You'll pay for that" The third body continued.

"With your lives" the fourth and final body guard said finishing the sentence.


	10. Dockside Street Fighting

Gotham City Downtown Docks David...

David was smacking around the venom enhanced body guard with his shock batons and was actually successful in inflicting damage to him.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT" the body guard shouted as he charged David as David side stepped got behind him pulled out both pistols and double knee capped him. "GAAAAAAAAAH"

"One small step for Arkham Knight, one giant fall for criminal kind" David said as he walked up to the body guard and smacked the sides of his head with his shock batons knocking him unconscious. 'I wonder how Jason and Damien are doing'

Docks Damien...

Nightwing was beating his body guard with his shock staff, but that didn't stop the body guard from throwing crates at him.

"THIS ISN'T EXACTLY A FAIR FIGHT" Nightwing shouted dodging a crate.

"And beating up my brother and shooting him in the knee is" the body guard asked.

"Touche" Nightwing responded as he rushed him and began jabbing him in the face with the shock staff finally breaking his nose and knocking him out cold. "Sweet dreams my little punk"

Nightwing looked around noticing Batman and David weren't around.

"Where did they go" Nightwing asked.

"Nightwing have you seen Batman" David asked running up to him surprising Nightwing as he spun around and almost hit David in the face with his shock staff.

"No I haven't we need to find him fast" Nightwing replied as he ran off with David running after him to catch up.

Docks Jason...

Batman was battling the last of the 4 venom enhanced body guards, but he wasn't have much success.

"You are nothing like the original Dark Knight boy" the body guard said as he walked up to Batman and was about to punch him, but was kicked back by Nightwing as David ran up and kicked him in the crotch.

"ARRRGH" the body guard shouted in pain.

"You all right Batman" David asked.

"I'm fine" Batman replied.

"Good but it looks like we'll have to work together to take him down" Nightwing replied.

"You 3 won't have such an easy time taking me down so long as I have these" the body guard replied holding up 12 small vials of venom that were a reddish green color.

"What the hell is that" David asked slowly.

"The new enhanced venom Bane has made" the body guard said as he opened his mouth and brought the vial towards his mouth.

"NO WAIT DON'T DO IT" Batman shouted, but was to late for the body guard bit down and ingested the chemicals into his digestive system as his body began growing as veins began bulging and his muscles began throbbing.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH" the body shouted in pain as he felt his body growing rapidly and painfully. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH" 

The body continued to grow as his left arm grew enormous, his upper body was as big as a car, his right hand was as big as a crate, his lower body was as big as a forklift, his head however retained it's normal size.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH" the body guard shouted unable to form any words at this point for the venom had ruined his mind as he became a mindless beast.

"HERE HE COMES" David shouted as the body guard rushed them.


	11. The Bigger They Are The Harder They Fall

Downtown Gotham City Docks...

Batman went flying into a stack of crates as Nightwing crashed into the windshield of a minivan nearby while David was laying flat on the ground as he tried to stand up, but was grabbed by the body guard and thrown into Nightwing as the 2 crashed into the front of the minivan.

"I have an idea" David said as he struggled to stand up.

"Does it involve knee capping him" Batman asked.

"Yes because the way I see it it should slow him down" David replied.

"Fine by me" Nightwing said as he stood up.

"I just need you 2 to distract him" David said as he got his pistols ready.

"Fine" Batman replied as he and Nightwing both rushed the body guard and began throwing batarangs and birdarangs at him.

"GRRAAARRRAAAGAAAAAH" the body guard shouted as he rushed forward not knowing David was sneaking behind him as he got his pistols ready and began rapidly shooting the body guard in the knees until he fell over as Batman threw a left hook and Nightwing used a right-handed batter swing to knock the body guard unconscious as he fell backwards.

"Come one we need to go inside" Batman said as the trio went inside the ware house and were greeted with the sounds of guns being loaded and the safety being switched off.

"Well shit" David said noticing the army of body guards blocking their path.

"Any bright ideas Batman" Nightwing asked.

"Just one" Batman replied.


	12. A Man with Dark Ambitions

Downtown Gotham City Docks Warehouse...

The sound of gun fire rang out into the night as pistols, shotguns, and assault rifles were being fired while Batman, Nightwing and David hid behind some crates with David returning fire with his guns.

"THIS IS YOUR GOD DAMN PLAN TAKE COVER" David shouted in anger.

"SHUT UP IT WORKED DIDN'T IT" Batman shouted back.

"QUIT THE BICKERING WE NEED TO STAY ALIVE" Nightwing shouted.

"AT THIS RATE WE'LL NEVER GET TO NIGHT TERROR" David shouted as a bullet ricocheted off his breast plate and struck the wall across from him. "WE NEED TO END THIS FAST" 

"JUST GIVE ME MOMENT TO GET HIS SET UP NIGHTWING GET YOUR REBREATHER READY" Batman said as he finished tying up a bunch of tear gas grenades.

"ON IT" Nightwing replied as he place the small oxygen mask in his mouth as Batman did the same.

"WHAT ABOUT ME" David shouted.

"THE HELMET ACTS AS A GAS MASK" Batman shouted.

"GOT IT" David shouted in reply as batman threw the small bomb and remote detonated it as tear gas filled the area allowing the trio to rush and take down the guards quickly.

"Thank god that's over" David said as Batman and Nightwing walked by him and towards the door on the other side of the ware house while David looked around the make shife drug lab as he followed them.

"On 3" Batman said.

"Ok" Nightwing replied.

"1..." Batman said as David reloaded his guns. "2..."

Nightwing got his shock staff ready.

"3" Batman shouted as he kicked the door down with David and Nightwing rushing him as he followed suit.

"Congratulations Batman, Nightwing and of course Arkham Knight" a man said who was dressed in a black checkered suit standing on a catwalk.

"Who are you" Nightwing asked.

"Me I am James Davidson or as some people call me" the man replied.

"NIGHT TERROR" David shouted as he opened fired on Night Terror causing him to flee across the catwalk as Batman and Nightwing used their grappling hooks to get to the catwalk while David ran up the stairs.

Back outside...

Night Terror ran up to helicopter as it started up with Batman, Nightwing and David getting up on the roof as the helicopter was already in the air and flying away while David took aim with one of his pistols.

"DAMMIT HE GOT AWAY" David shouted in anger as he lowered the pistol.

"True, but think about it we just stopped his drug lab operations here at the docks" Nightwing said as David got down on his knees.

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT" David shouted as he punched the ground in anger but Batman grabbed his arm.

"You did a good job tonight and I know we can use your skills" Batman said as David looked up at him.

"How" David asked.

"Because as of now we are training you to become the Arkham Knight" Batman replied as he held a hand out to David as he stood up.

"You got yourself a deal Batman" David replied as he shook Batman's hand. "When do we start"

"Next week you will need the rest" Batman said as the trio looked up at the moon.

"Understood" David replied.


End file.
